


An Apprentice’s Unspoken Duties

by GoingToHellBRB



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Possible Spoilers, Teacher-Student Relationship, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB
Summary: Douxie had only been working for Merlin for a short time, but he’d looked up to him for as long as he could remember. Now he was looking up to him from a new angle.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Merlin/Hisirdoux Casperan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started writing this (Spoiler warning) before the scene came up that makes this go from bad to blasphemous and I don’t stop writing once an idea has gotten into my head, so we’re all just gonna have to live with this now and probably even more. If you’ve seen it then you know what I mean and I’m sorry. If you haven’t seen it then I apologize in advance
> 
> Also I may or may not have absolutely no idea how the layout of Arthur’s castle and kingdom is even after watching it 2 and a half times. It’s all just stone. It all looks like the same building so I’m just going to act like it is even though I’m pretty sure some places are out in the town but fuck it who’s here for those sorts of details?

Doux had been working as Merlin’s apprentice for nearly a month when the wizard taught him his favorite ’lesson’.

He’d gone to his quarters for his daily work, but Merlin seemed more frustrated than usual.

“Is everything alright, Master? Is there anything I can do to help?” Doux asked, leaning down to pick up a book that had been dropped.

Merlin gave a soft huff as he turned to find a different book. “It’s nothing, Hisirdoux. The king is just growing more impatient and even I have to admit that it’s rather stressful,” he sighed.

“Ah. I see. Well I’m sorry to hear that, Master. If there’s any aid I could give you just let me know and I’ll do anything you need. No questions asked.” Doux smiled as he handed the book back to Merlin so that he could put it in its proper place. He’d still yet to learn where everything went.

Merlin took the book, glancing his apprentice over before he turned to put it away. “Anything?” he asked in a low tone.

Doux raised a brow at the nearly sinister way Merlin said that word, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yes, Master Merlin. Anything you need.”

“No questions asked, correct?” Merlin quirked an inquisitive brow as he turned to face the youthful wizard again.

Again Doux nodded. “That’s correct. What could be so bad that you need so much confirmation?”

Merlin cleared his throat as he took a step closer to Doux. “Is that familiar of yours here? I haven’t seen him, but I’d like to be sure before I say anything else.”

Doux couldn’t help the blush that rose to his face at their proximity. This felt oddly intimate, but he was sure the master wizard was just being secretive so he pushed the thought aside. He swallowed down his nerves before shaking his head. “N-No sir. He wanted to sleep in today,” he muttered.

“Good,” Merlin breathed, looking his apprentice over once more, “Tell me why you’re nervous, Hisirdoux.”

Doux flinched slightly as Merlin reached out, his hand resting on the raven haired man’s hip. “Oh my,” he stammered, “W-Well, Master Merlin, you-you’re just so close. It feels like we’re doing something… inappropriate…”

“Oh?” Merlin asked, a slight grin tugging at his lips as he watched his apprentice come undone before him, “And did you know that helping their mentor ‘relieve stress’ is another very important job for an apprentice?”

It was Doux’s turn to look Merlin over as he slowly caught up to his words. His heart felt like it could burst out of his chest. “Do you mean what I think you mean?” he asked just above a whisper.

“That depends, Hisirdoux. Show me what you think I mean,” Merlin hummed.

Doux shuddered, biting his lip as he lowered himself onto his knees before the wizard. He looked up at him, silently praying that he wasn’t just embarrassing himself as he gripped his metal leggings.

He let out a sigh of relief as Merlin’s hand moved to brush over the top of his head. “Oh thank God,” Doux breathed before carefully removing the metal and tugging down the trousers beneath.

His eyes widened when he saw him. It was nothing out of the ordinary and nothing most would be particularly impressed by, especially given its current flaccid state, but Doux marveled at it all the same. This was the manhood of the wizard he’d admired since he was a boy and he was honored to be able to be so close with his mentor.

“Well, Hisirdoux?” Merlin asked, drawing Doux’s attention up just in time to see the master wizard wave his hand which was alight with magic. Doux heard the door lock and delighted in the chill that ran down his spine.

He watched Merlin’s face as he started to pump his length to full attention. “How would you like to have me, Master?” Doux breathed before rolling his tongue over the head of his cock.

Merlin gave a soft groan, brushing Doux’s dark hair back to get a better look at his face. “Have you ever been with a man, Hisirdoux?”

“I can’t say I have,” the young wizard admitted, “But I’m willing to learn whatever you’ll teach me.”

“I see… Then for today just keep doing what you’re doing. We can have a more ‘in depth’ lesson another time,” Merlin muttered, reaching down to grip his length with the hand that wasn’t already on Doux’s head, “Open your mouth for me, Hisirdoux, and watch your teeth.”

Doux easily complied, now feeling like he’d somehow disappointed his mentor. He kept eye contact with him as he started to move his head and quickly learned that he could take him nearly into his throat without making himself choke.

“Attaboy, Hisirdoux,” Merlin sighed, tilting his head back as he enjoyed the feeling, “Try to relax your throat, but don’t push yourself.”

Doux gave a soft hum in response before closing his eyes to try to concentrate on taking him into his throat. He groaned as he felt Merlin brush his bangs back again. He knew his mentor was watching him and it was sending the best sorts of chills through his body.

He was soon taking Merlin in his throat, just barely able to pump the short length he wasn’t able to take, but hearing the elder wizard’s moans and mutters of approval was making it hard to concentrate. He gave a low whine around his cock as he hesitantly reached down to palm his own arousal through his trousers.

“Good lord, Hisirdoux,” Merlin huffed, surprising Doux enough to make him open his eyes and pull back.

“I-I’m sorry, sir!” Doux immediately started frantically apologizing, thinking he’d somehow offended the master wizard by trying to pleasure himself.

Merlin gave a frustrated huff as he held Doux’s head with both hands and made him look up at him. “Why would you stop? I was almost done,” he nearly growled.

The young wizard’s eyes widened, biting his lower lip as he gave a low whine. “Master, please,” he groaned as he gripped himself through his pants, “I’m sorry I stopped. Please use my mouth as you’d like until you’ve finished.

“That’s more like it,” Merlin purred, giving a low moan as Doux took him back into his mouth.

Doux did his best to relax himself as Merlin thrust in and out of his throat, but it was difficult to relax when he was so close to staining the inside of his trousers with his own seed. He gave a needy whimper as the master wizard gripped his hair, his eyes widening as he suddenly shoved his head down until his nose was buried in his grey curls.

He swallowed around his mentor’s cock as he felt him spilling his load down his throat, his eyes rolling back as he reached his own climax. Merlin only held him there for a few moments before he finally released him.

“Ma-Master,” Doux huffed when his mouth was finally unoccupied, “I… Oh lord…” He couldn’t quite think straight as he caught his breath. The weight and heat of what he’d just done was suddenly catching up to him, making it feel as if his head was spinning.

This pause gave Merlin enough time to put himself away and straighten out his armor. “Stand up, Hisirdoux. Let me get a good look at you,” he finally stated far too casually.

“Y-Yes Master!” Doux quickly scrambled to his feet, keeping his hands over the fresh stain on the groin of his pants.

Merlin only looked him over for a moment. “Open your mouth for me, Hisirdoux. It would be troublesome if I was more rough than I’d intended.”

Doux nodded and opened his mouth for Merlin to examine his throat. “I feel fine, sir… M-More than just ‘fine’ actually…”

“Hmm… Yes it seems unharmed,” Merlin muttered, “Alright, Hisirdoux. Go wash yourself up and get some tea from the kitchen- Herbal. With plenty of honey. You’ve earned the rest of the day off.”

Doux nodded and headed to the door, glancing back at his mentor before he left. “Thank you, Master Merlin,” he lulled.

“Don’t think anything of it, Hisirdoux,” Merlin nearly warned as Doux exited his workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, just a few character interactions.

Doux had done as he was told and was headed back to his quarters with a fresh cup of tea when he ran into Morgana.

“Lady Morgana,” he called as he walked up to her. He glanced around once he was close, checking to see if anyone else was around. He wanted to know what to expect from these sorts of ‘lessons’ in the future.

“Oh you’re Merlin’s new apprentice um… Dock, right?” Morgana asked, fairly disinterested but stopping to keep from coming off as rude.

“Doux, actually,” Doux corrected, “But that’s alright. I just had a few questions about Merlin.”

Morgana gave a soft huff of laughter as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I should have guessed… What did he do this time?”

“Oh uh,” Doux gave an awkward bit of laughter of his own as heat started rising to his face, “I was just wondering um… W-What kind of uh… How is he um…”

“Well?” the sorceress inquired, confused by the young wizard’s stammering.

“I-I’d just like to know how he is um…” Doux glanced around once more before leaning in a bit closer and hiding his mouth with his hand. “How he is ‘in bed’?”

Morgana’s eyes widened as her mouth twisted in disgust. “Why on God’s green earth would I know how that-“ She had raised her voice in outrage, but was quick to realize she could make quite the scene if she finished that thought at that volume. “Good lord, boy, I could tell you were infatuated with the old wizard, but to this extent? You must be sick in the head! Go off and daydream about a girl your own age, or at least a man that still has a full head of hair, and don’t ever speak to me of this again!”

With that she stormed off, leaving a very confused and embarrassed Doux in the middle of the hallway. The young wizard stood baffled for a few moments before a thought hit him. Either Morgana was an amazing actress or this wasn’t actually something that all apprentices had to do.

Doux couldn’t control the smug feeling that washed over him at that. Merlin wanted  _ him _ and he knew it. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good as he sauntered the rest of the way to his quarters.

“Aren’t you chipper today,” Archie hummed as Doux came back into the room.

“You’re darn right I am,” the wizard cooed, relaxing onto his bed and leaning against the wall as he sipped his tea.

“And how again did you manage to get the day off?”

Doux chuckled as he shook a finger at his familiar. “Ah ah. That’s a secret for only myself and Merlin.”

Archie raised a brow at that, but he didn’t care enough to ask. Instead he just stretched out over his wizard’s lap.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Arch. Once I’m done with my tea I’ll be having a bath,” Doux hummed, patting his familiar’s head.

Archie sat up at that. “Alright what is going on?”

“What? I’ve had quite the day and I’d like to relax in the bath,” Doux retaliated.

Archie narrowed his eyes at the wizard before he sat up to start sniffing at him.

“What are you doing?” Doux huffed as he started to get up, forcing the feline off his lap.

“The clothes you left in here earlier reeked of sex and I just assumed you’d found a girlfriend, but the rest of you smells an awful lot like Merlin,” Archie declared as he stood on his hind legs, “I’m not angry, but it would be nice if you were honest with me. Now, how did you get the day off?”

Doux could feel his face reddening as he sat his tea down and gave a soft sigh. “Alright alright… We may have had a moment… And lord I can’t wait to have another one,” the wizard groaned before moving to lie down on the bed, “God, Arch, it was amazing. He-“

“Good God, Doux! I don’t want to hear about it!” the feline hissed before curling up on his wizard’s chest, “Just let me know when I need to let the two of you be. I definitely don’t want any part of it.”

“Alright… Could you bring me my tea?”

Archie rolled his eyes before getting up again to get the tea for Doux. He sniffed again when he picked it up. “Lemongrass? Are you not feeling well?”

Doux smirked as he reached out to take the cup. “Merlin wanted to make sure I hadn’t hurt my throat,” he hummed before taking a long sip.

Archie’s ears laid back before he took on his dragon form and headed for the window. “That’s it, Doux… That’s all I can take to know. Call me when you’ve gotten it out of your system.”

“Oh I don’t think you’ll want to be here to watch me clean that up,” Doux called after his familiar as Archie flew off into the town.

He laughed to himself as he sat back on his bed and took a final swig of his tea. He sat there for a few minutes just thinking. He’d be a liar if he said he had no idea how two men were supposed to have sex. The local library had a surprisingly extensive erotica section and those Greco-Romans certainly knew how to have a good time.

He wanted to be ready for the next time Merlin was in the mood, so he decided that he would start getting himself used to the feeling of being worked open.

Doux chewed his lip at the thought of what that would mean before he finally gave a soft hum and got up.

“Alright… I suppose it’s off to the tub to work on that,” he murmured to himself before putting the cup down and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthurian Douxie is a kiss-ass and I love him

The next day Doux was more than ready to go in for work. He was sweeping up in the workshop nearly a full hour before the master wizard even came in.

“Good morning, Master Merlin,” he hummed as Merlin finally entered.

The old wizard paused and raised a brow as he looked his apprentice over before shaking his head and coming the rest of the way inside. “Good morning, Hisirdoux,” he sighed.

Doux smiled, following his mentor around to the table. “What are we doing today, Master?” he asked, lowering his voice to a more sultry octave for his next question, “Is there anything you may…  _ need  _ from me today?”

Merlin scoffed at that. “So that’s what you’re so enthusiastic about,” he muttered, not even looking over at the young wizard as he turned to go get a book, “You do realize I’m not just going to give you the day off again for asking to eh… ‘relieve me’.”

Doux’s smile faded as he quickly followed the wizard to the bookshelf. “N-No, Master, I wasn’t looking to get another day off, it’s just… Well I uh…”

Merlin raised a brow as he turned to look at his apprentice. “You what?” he asked, coaxing him to finish his sentence.

Doux chewed his lip as he came closer to his mentor. “I’ve prepared myself for whatever you may want to do,” he breathed, hands nervously working the bottom of his shirt, “A-And I don’t just mean… mentally…”

“Oh?” A slight grin started to work its way to Merlin’s lips as he waved his hand.

Doux gave a low whine as he heard the lock click again. “Y-Yes, Master… And I’m not just trying to get the day off. I-I just want to show you what a good apprentice I can be.”

Merlin chuckled as he walked past Doux and back to the table. “Well the rest of your work can certainly be improved upon, but if you’ve really prepared yourself as you say you have then I believe we will get along just fine.”

Doux quickly came over to the table, feeling like his heart was ready to leap out of his throat as Merlin pat the wood in a motion for him to sit. He did as he was told and spread his legs for Merlin when he moved between them.

“And you did say you’ve never been with a man, correct?” Merlin asked as he started tugging Doux’s pants down and off.

“Th-That’s correct, Master,” the younger wizard muttered as he helped Merlin remove his trousers, “Never really gone so far with anyone actually… B-But I’ve read more than I’d like to admit.”

“So you’re a virgin?” Merlin nearly gawked as he stepped back to start pulling off his armor, not wanting to run the risk of either prodding his apprentice with it or tarnish the metal with anything that may come out.

Doux nodded, watching wide eyed as Merlin stripped off his armor, leaving him in just a black shirt and trousers. “Yes Master…”

“And you’re alright with having me as your first?” Merlin hummed as he came back between Doux’s legs.

“It would be an honor,” Doux breathed, sucking his lip between his teeth as he felt Merlin press two of his fingers into him.

“You really did prepare yourself, didn’t you?” the old wizard purred as he massaged his inner walls, “It wasn’t uncomfortable walking around so loose and wet?”

Doux gave a soft whine as he leaned back, nails digging into the table. “O-Oh lord,” he muttered, “It was worth it, Master…”

“Well you certainly seem loose enough to take me… Did you want me to keep teasing in here?” Merlin asked as he pressed his fingers against a small bundle of nerves he’d felt, making Doux arch and let out a needy moan, “Or did you want to just get right into it?”

“Please, Master,” Doux huffed, rolling his hips onto his fingers, “I want you to take me…”

“That’s what I thought,” the master wizard purred as his fingers slipped out of his apprentice so that he could pull his pants down enough to pull himself out.

He pumped himself a few times before pressing his tip to his apprentice’s entrance. “Are you ready, Hisirdoux?”

Doux nodded, sucking his lip between his teeth as Merlin’s hands moved to hold his hips steady.

Merlin groaned as he easily entered the young wizard, slowly pushing in until his hips met Doux’s ass. “Lord, it’s so tight,” he purred before carefully dragging his hips back so he could start a gentle pace.

Doux whimpered as his master slowly took him. It was as if Merlin knew exactly where he needed to push to make him come apart. “It’s so good, Master Merlin,” he mewled, tilting his head back against the table.

Merlin gave a soft chuckle as he slowly picked up his pace. “You’re really enjoying losing your virginity to this old wizard?” he hummed, watching as Doux rolled his hips with him, “You’re not just trying to kiss up, are you?”

Doux had to cover his mouth to stifle a loud moan as Merlin started shoving his hips forward with each thrust. “Y-Yes, Master,” he huffed, gripping the table as his back arched, “Oh fuck, Master Merlin! I-I love it!”

He looked up at Merlin as the wizard gave a low groan, reaching out for him. “Master please,” he whined desperately.

Merlin smirked at the sight, leaning down to let his apprentice cling to him. “You’re adorable, Hisirdoux,” he breathed in his ear, enjoying the way he tightened around him.

Doux shuddered as Merlin started kissing at his neck. He tilted his head back to give the wizard more room as he gave a needy mewl. “O-Oh fuck… Master… I-I’m- God it’s so close,” he whimpered, his nails digging into Merlin’s back.

“My my, Hisirdoux. Aren’t you fast,” the elder wizard purred, “Is it really so good that you can cum just from behind?

Doux nodded, sucking his lip between his teeth to conceal another loud groan. “Oh please, Master! H-Harder please!” he moaned as he rolled his hips, “I want you to be rough with me!”

Merlin groaned at that as he started harshly shoving his hips forward, slamming into the young wizard under him with each thrust. He couldn’t deny that he loved the sharp cry of ecstasy that Doux let out, along with the way his ass gripped him like a vice as he reached his climax.

The old wizard paused, sheathed deep inside his subordinate as he let him ride out his orgasm. When Doux finally started to relax, Merlin glanced down with a broad smirk. “You really did finish just from behind,” he purred as he started to slowly pull out, “Nothing came out, but you’re clearly spent.”

Doux whimpered when he felt Merlin pulling out, hooking his legs around his hips to try to drag him back in. “N-No Master… Please… I want you to finish,” he whined as he looked up at his mentor.

“I can finish myself, Hisirdoux. You’ve done enough. I’ll let you rest.” Merlin started to try to pull his hips back again, but paused when Doux gave a needy whine.

“Master please,” Doux huffed, brows knit as he tried to roll his hips, “I want to feel it inside… Please use me until you’ve had your fill. I’m begging you.”

Merlin’s eyes widened slightly, but he wasn’t about to argue. “If you insist,” he muttered as he slowly pushed back in.

The young wizard gave a soft whine as Merlin started to carefully rock his hips. He knew Merlin just didn’t want to push him, but he wanted more. “Please Master,” he begged, “Don’t treat me like some fragile dame. I want you to fuck me, Master Merlin.”

“Don’t ask for something you can’t handle,” Merlin groaned, but he indulged his apprentice anyway, shoving his hips forward more harshly with each thrust.

“God, Master Merlin,” Doux moaned as he reached up for Merlin again, whining desperately as the wizard leaned back down to let him cling to him again, “Master, I- oh fuck it’s so good.”

Merlin groaned as Doux started to suck and gently nip at his neck. “Good Lord, Hisirdoux,” he moaned, pausing when he noticed the table rocking under their weight.

Doux whined when Merlin paused, his eyes widening as he felt himself being lifted with magic and pulled away from the table.

“I’m not sure how much more of this that table can take. Just keep holding onto me, Hisirdoux,” Merlin explained before he picked the harsh pace back up.

“O-Oh fuck, Master,” he moaned, nails digging into Merlin’s back once again.

Doux’s eyes widened as Merlin suddenly shoved their lips together, but he was quick to return the kiss. He groaned against his mentor’s lips, allowing the old wizard to slip his tongue into his mouth.

The younger wizard’s eyes rolled back as he was brought to a second climax, leaning back to let out a low groan.

Merlin was close behind as his apprentice tensed around him, milking him for all he had. “God, Hisirdoux,” he groaned as he buried himself as deep as he could to spill his seed.

Doux shuddered as he felt himself being filled. “Oh fuck, Master,” he huffed, hands gripping his mentor’s shoulders, “God it’s so good.”

Merlin held him there for a few moments as he came down from his high and caught his breath. “Good Lord, Hisirdoux,” he groaned before slowly pulling out.

Doux whined softly at the loss, but easily complied as his feet were lowered back down to the floor. He still clung to his mentor, partially for support, but mostly just because he wanted to hold onto him for just a bit longer.

“Do you feel alright, Hisirdoux?” Merlin asked, gently holding his apprentice’s hips.

Doux nodded, smiling up at the old wizard. “I feel amazing, Master,” he sighed blissfully.

Merlin’s face reddened slightly at that before he carefully pulled away to get Doux’s pants for him. “Alright well… Go get yourself cleaned up and then come back here… We have actual work that needs to be done…”

Doux’s smile faded slightly as he took his pants and started tugging them back on. “Y-Yes Master Merlin,” he muttered before turning to leave the workshop.

“And one more thing, Hisirdoux,” Merlin called before Doux could leave.

The raven haired wizard raised a brow as he glanced over his shoulder at his mentor. “Yes Master?”

“You’ve done a fantastic job today. I hope to see more of that,” Merlin purred.

Doux’s face reddened as a wide grin spread over his lips. “Thank you, Master.” And with that, he left to go wash up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, but there is a little witchary

Doux was early for work again the next day, but this time Merlin was there first. He smiled as he came in and walked around the table to greet him.

“Good morning, Master Merlin,” he hummed.

“Good morning, Hisirdoux,” Merlin muttered, turning the page in the book he was looking through.

“Shall we start the morning as we did yesterday, Master?” Doux asked, leaning over the table to look up at Merlin from beside his book.

The master wizard finally looked over at his apprentice at that before giving a soft sigh. “Not right now, Hisirdoux. The king is expecting some form of progress by the end of the day. I don’t have time for… distractions.”

“Oh,” Doux muttered as he stood back up, his smile fading to a slight pout, “Well um… In that case what would you like for me to do to help?”

Merlin looked his apprentice over as he thought. “Eh… For now just go to the market and get…” He looked around for a piece of paper before quickly scratching down a list and handing it to Doux. “Get these things for me.”

Doux took the list and raised a brow as he read it. “Eye of newt? Wool of bat?... Dragons’ breath?! How am I supposed to get these in the king’s ‘no-magic’ market?”

Merlin gave a low sigh as he took the list back, pointing to each item. “Eye of newt. Common term is mustard seed. Wool of bat; holly leaves. Blood of Hestia is just chamomile,” he explained, “Now, I’ll rewrite the list this time, but you’ll need to learn this later.”

“I don’t see why you couldn’t just write it normally in the first place,” Doux mumbled before taking the list back.

“We’ll go over that later,” Merlin huffed as he started shooing his apprentice out, “For now I just need for you to let me work.”

Doux pouted slightly as the door was promptly shut behind him. “Suppose we won’t be fooling around today,” he muttered to himself as he looked down at the list again, “And I still don’t know what ‘houndstongue’ is… Whatever. I’ll figure it out.”

  * ~•~•



“Oh… It’s another flower,” Doux mumbled as he put the houndstongue in his basket, “They’re almost all just flowers…”

“Finally found a girl to fancy, eh?” Lancelot laughed as he came up and wrapped an armored arm around his shoulder, nearly knocking the thin wizard over from the sudden weight.

Doux chuckled before pulling away and flashing the knight his list. “No sir. Just running an errand.”

Lancelot’s smile faded as he looked at the list. “That old man’s got you buying him flowers now?”

Doux blushed as he shoved the list into his pocket and glanced into his basket. “N-No uh… They’re… Herbs? I think… I’m pretty sure…”

Lancelot snickered as he took the basket and started shuffling through the items. “Belladonna certainly isn’t an herb… I can’t say I’ve ever seen most of these in anything edible. I think that old wizard just has you getting his lady flowers so he doesn’t have to.”

Doux’s face only reddened further as he took the basket back and looked through it. “Well… The foxglove certainly is pretty…” A small smile crept over his lips as he thought. He didn’t think Merlin knew he liked flowers, though he had played him a few of his songs...

With that thought in mind, Doux started to walk off to go find the rest of what was on his list.

“Yeah… Kind of weird to give a lady mustard seed, but to each his own I suppose,” Lancelot muttered to himself as he turned to go his own way, seeming oblivious to the dreamy-eyed state the young wizard had left in.

  * ~•~•



It was nearly two hours later when Doux went back to the workshop.

“I got what you asked for, Master,” he hummed as he came in and sat his basket down on the table.

Merlin raised a brow when he saw the intricate way Doux had arranged the flowers. “Did you go to a florist?... I suppose it’s better than the dried herbs Morgana used to bring me,” the old wizard muttered as he looked through the basket.

Doux’s smile faded slightly as he watched Merlin shuffle through the plants. “Eh… What exactly is all this for, Master Merlin?” he asked after a few moments.

“Well to be honest I mostly just needed you out of my hair for a while so I could concentrate,” Merlin started, pausing when he saw the pout that slipped onto his apprentice’s face, “But um… You did well, Hisirdoux. These will work nicely for an old-fashioned brew…”

“Oh,” Doux muttered as he reached out to pick up one of the buttercups.

Merlin cocked a brow at that. “Were you expecting something?”

The younger wizard blushed a bit. “No uh… Just,” he started before shrugging his shoulders and giving a soft sigh, “I guess it just kind of feels like a waste to boil such pretty flowers.”

The master wizard thought for a moment before giving a slight grin. “Would you like to help me? It may make more sense if you take part in the process. It’s not really something you  _ need _ to learn, but it could be a simple lesson.”

“Of course, Master,” Doux responded, somewhat surprised that Merlin felt the need to ask.

“Fantastic,” Merlin hummed, “It’s best to do these old magics under moonlight though, so you’ll need to join me tonight… Perhaps at my home?”

The younger wizard’s eyes widened slightly as a broad smile quickly broke out over his face. “I would love to, Master Merlin.”

“Fantastic,” Merlin hummed before turning to look and see how much work he’d gotten through. “Hm… For now I believe I’ve gotten enough done for the king. Let’s go over your terminology and the reason we call things by different names.”

“Yes, Master,” Doux hummed as he followed Merlin around the table. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to concentrate on a lesson with how excited he was, but all he had to do was keep it together until he got to Merlin’s house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More magics but the smut will abruptly begin in the next chapter. This and the next chapter are really gonna be more like one single chapter, but it was getting wayyyy too long. I actually may have to break up the rest of the chapter too, but as of right now here’s the next chapter! More smut to come later!

They worked and trained until the sun started to set before the two finally left the workshop. Doux started to follow Merlin, but Merlin was quick to pause and look his apprentice over.

“Perhaps we should go our separate ways for an hour or so while the moon rises,” the master wizard suggested, “It’ll give me time to tidy up my house and you could eh…  _ prepare _ for the evening.”

Doux blushed at that as he nodded. “Alright, Master. I understand. I suppose I’ll be seeing you later then.”

“Yes and you know where to go, correct?” Merlin checked.

Doux nodded again, giving a small smile. “Of course, Master,” he hummed before turning to leave.

An hour later Doux had washed up and was headed to Merlin’s house. He’d been by once or twice to bring him things, but this was going to be the first time he was actually sticking around for more than a moment.

He knocked and when Merlin answered the door he was surprised to see him out of his armor. He didn’t even realize he owned regular clothes, but here he was in trousers and a white blouse. The look nearly reminded Doux of a pirate.

The old wizard knew this wasn’t his most dashing attire, but the armor was more work than he’d like to admit to remove and this was all he had for lounge-wear.

“Um… Good evening, Master,” Doux finally stated after he’d finished taking in this unfamiliar look.

“Good evening, Hisirdoux,” Merlin returned, moving to let Doux inside, “Are you ready for tonight?”

Doux could feel the heat rise to his face as he gave a coy grin and stepped inside. “Do you mean for the potion making or for…  _ other _ activities? Because either way I believe I’m pretty thoroughly prepared.”

Merlin gave a slight grin of his own before closing the door and guiding Doux to his kitchen. “Let’s focus on the potion making first, Hisirdoux. It will help with your ‘special training’ later.”

“Ooh is it some sort of aphrodisiac?” the young wizard hummed as he looked over the herbs and spices on the table, “I don’t believe that’s quite necessary, Master.”

“No no it’s eh…” Merlin walked around to the stove to light it under a pot of water he’d prepared, “Well Hisirdoux, I’m sure you can see that I’m not exactly the most youthful wizard…”

“Master Merlin, you don’t need a youth potion. I think you’re quite attractive as you are,” Doux muttered, coming closer to take his mentor’s hand.

Merlin scoffed as he pulled his hand away. “Of course I don’t. It’s not a youth potion, Hisirdoux,” he nearly scolded before relaxing and giving a soft sigh, “It’s for impotence. Unlike what you showed me yesterday, I can’t exactly go for more than a single round and if you’re going to be with me for the night, well… I’d like to make the most of it.”

Doux’s face reddened slightly as he looked his mentor over. “Oh,” he breathed, “Well… How courteous.”

“Were you not wanting to eh… stay the night?” Merlin asked cautiously after seeing his apprentice’s somewhat confused reaction.

“Oh no of course I do!” Doux quickly responded, “God, of course I do… I was just a little taken aback. And I didn’t realize there were potions for that?”

“Oh well most of these old spells are for women so they’re mostly ‘fertility’ spells, but I’ve put together my own blend,” Merlin explained as he went to the table and gathered up a few spices.

Doux watched as Merlin added the spices to the water. “What would you like me to do to help, Master?”

“Eh… Well this is going to be a fairly simple recipe. Could you just grab a cup from the cupboard? There’s a bottle of black Lesbian wine on the rack as well if you could-“ Merlin paused when he heard Doux snickering to himself. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, Master, I just didn’t realize I needed to know the wine’s preference like that,” the younger wizard laughed as he grabbed two cups.

The old wizard sighed as he rolled his eyes. “It’s a  _ Lesbian  _ wine. Meaning from the  _ Isle of Lesbos _ . It’s Greek, Hisirdoux.”

“Don’t tell me it’s not at all funny that of all things  _ that _ is what they decided to name their island,” Doux retorted as he brought the cups and wine back to the table.

“Just pour the wine, Hisirdoux,” Merlin sighed, “Not a lot. Maybe just a quarter of the cup.”

The younger wizard nodded as he poured a little more than a shot in each cup. “About how long is all of this going to take, Master?” he asked, taking a sip from his cup before shuddering at the sharp, bitter wine. “Oh good lord! Why is it so tart?”

“I told you it was a black wine, Hisirdoux,” Merlin scolded, finally turning to face his apprentice, “It’s not some sweet and fruity moscato. I was going to use it to mix the potion with.”

Doux watched as his mentor took an orange from the fruit bowl and got a knife to slice it with.

“If you wanted a glass of wine I had more on the rack,” the old wizard suggested before putting a few orange slices in the boiling water.

“Oh well I actually kind of wanted to try that potion. It smells really nice,” Doux muttered awkwardly.

Merlin raised a brow as he looked at his apprentice. “It wouldn’t hurt you, but it’s a fairly potent potion. The effects could last longer than you’d like them to.”

“Just a sip won’t hurt, will it? I’d just like a little…”

Merlin looked at the potion before giving a slight shrug. “I suppose just a sip would be fine…”

With that, he pulled the pot off of the stove and put out the flame. He brought it to the table before getting a ladle and filling his cup, only pouring a splash in Doux’s cup. The old wizard only gave his drink a moment to cool before he lifted it.

“Cheers,” he muttered before bringing the cup to his lips and quickly drinking nearly half of the brew.

Doux watched wide-eyed as Merlin essentially chugged the hot drink. “It’s not too hot?” he gawked as he lifted his own cup.

Merlin shrugged as he took a few more sips and put the empty cup down. “It’s nothing compared to trying to drink Galahad’s onion brew. I’d rather drink molten lava.”

Doux gave a soft nod as he took his swig of the potion. “Yeah… This wine is a lot better like this.”

He looked his mentor over as he put his cup down. “So um… Now that that’s done did you want to eh… fool around?” the young wizard asked awkwardly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is more of a chapter 5.5 than a chapter 6. And the next chapter is going to be more like a 5.75. I just thought it was all getting too long and it’ll take way too long to get it out if I wait until it’s 100% done, but here is the smut! Hope you guys enjoy ^u^
> 
> Also I forgot to mention it in the previous two chapters, but I started writing these after that “what is that awful noise??” “Oh uh... I call it ‘Roses of Ambrosius’” and I was like “holy shit you wrote a song for him. I love you” Like I was gonna just start a Modern Douxie/Arthurian Merlin chapter but I needed this in my life

Merlin gave a soft huff of laughter before motioning for Doux to follow him as he went to his bedroom. “Is that all you think about, Hisirdoux? You know we really shouldn’t make such a habit out of this.”

“W-Well sir it’s just so… so  _ thrilling _ ,” Doux sighed somewhat dreamily as he walked through the threshold of his mentor’s bedroom, “I mean, you’re  _ the  _ Merlin Ambrosius!”

Merlin raised a brow as he sat on his bed. “Is that all that excites you about this? My social status?”

The young wizard could feel his face going red as he stood in front of his mentor. “Well… That  _ is _ what introduced us,” he breathed before carefully climbing onto Merlin’s lap, straddling his hips as his hands rested on his shoulders, “But I also just enjoy doing this with you. You’re so skilled and handsome and I just… God I love it.”

He gave a soft sigh before leaning in to press a kiss to his mentor’s lips, shifting against him as he felt his hands move over his hips.

“And you’ve been so careful with me,” Doux continued, “I’ve never felt so special as I do when we’re together like this…”

“Hisirdoux,” Merlin started as he looked the young wizard in his lap over, “Is there anything you’d like from me? Anything I could do for you tonight?”

Doux’s eyes widened slightly before he sucked his lip between his teeth. “Master I-I couldn’t imagine what I could possibly have left to want.”

“Anything at all, Hisirdoux. There’s got to be something,” Merlin breathed, leaning in to trail a few kisses up his neck.

Doux shuddered at the feeling. “W-Well… I think I’d like if you could um… I-I mean it always looked  _ really  _ intriguing when the receiving partner was a little restrained. Nothing too insane, of course just… Maybe you could tie my hands or something…”

The elder wizard raised a brow at that. “You want me to tie you up?” he gawked.

The younger wizard’s face went a deep red as he shook his head. “N-Nevermind! It was too much to ask! L-Let’s just-“

Doux paused as he was lifted off of Merlin’s lap, watching as the old wizard stood.

“No, Hisirdoux. I certainly believe this is something I can do,” Merlin hummed as he moved Doux so he was bent over the side of the bed. He carefully took his hands in one of his own and held them by the wrists behind his back. “Is this comfortable? It doesn’t hurt your shoulders, does it?” the master wizard asked as he bound his wrists together with magic.

Doux gave a soft whine as he felt the magic wrap around his wrists. “Y-Yes Master. This is perfect,” he groaned, chewing his bottom lip as Merlin stepped behind him and leaned over him.

“You look so tantalizing like this, Hisirdoux,” Merlin whispered in his apprentice’s ear as his hands carefully traced over his hips, “Like an adorable little gift waiting to be unwrapped.”

Doux shuddered as he felt Merlin press against his ass, letting out a soft moan. “God, Master, please unwrap me,” he sighed, rolling his hips back against him.

Merlin chuckled before pressing a kiss to the back of his apprentice’s neck. “Such an eager present,” he hummed as he started tugging Doux’s pants down, “And what shall I do once I’ve unwrapped my gift?”

Doux whimpered as Merlin spread him open with his thumbs. “Please Master,” he huffed, biting his lip as he felt him press his first two fingers into him, “D-Don’t tease me…”

“Oh but don’t I get to play with my gift? You’ve given this to me, so shouldn’t I get to do as I please with it?” Merlin purred as he carefully worked his fingers in and out of the soft hole.

The younger wizard mewled, rolling his hips back onto his fingers. “M-Master I want you…  _ Please _ ,” he moaned.

“Hmm well since you asked so nicely,” Merlin teased as he stepped back to tug his own trousers down. He gave a soft groan as he pressed his tip into him and slowly pushed in until he was pressed against his apprentice.

The older wizard held himself there for a moment before slowly pulling his hips back and setting a tauntingly slow pace.

Doux let out a soft whine as he tried to move his hips, but Merlin easily held him in place as he continued to tease him. “M-Master Merlin  _ please _ ,” the younger wizard huffed.

“You’re too impatient, Hisirdoux,” the old wizard hummed, carefully gripping his apprentice’s hips as he pushed in just a bit faster, “Some people prefer to take their time and savor such a treat.”

Doux bit his lip as his hands clenched into fists behind his back. “But Master, we have all night… I want you to be rough with me. Treat me like some harlot and give me all you’ve got,” he begged.

“Are you some sort of masochist, Hisirdoux?” Merlin asked rhetorically, “It’s only your second time even having sex and you’re asking to be treated like a common whore.”

The young wizard whimpered as his mentor leaned over him to kiss his neck. “Master please… You asked if there was anything you could do for me and now this is what I want…”

“You really are something else, Hisirdoux. Lord I chose well taking you in,” Merlin purred as he stood up straight and started shoving his hips forward with each thrust.

Doux’s eyes widened as Merlin gripped his bun and pulled him up to him. He’d been considering changing his hairstyle, but if Merlin was going to use his bun as a convenient grip to jerk him around then he may just have to keep it.

The young wizard shuddered as his mentor kissed the side of his neck. “Master… Oh lord,” he huffed, rolling his hips back against his mentor.

“Do you like when I pull your hair, Hisirdoux?” Merlin purred as he gave another tug, “You became so perfectly tight when I pulled you up.”

Doux bit his lip as he tried to nod with Merlin still gripping his hair. “Oh fuck, Master Merlin… I-It’s so good,” he moaned.

“Hmm and would it make it better if I…” Merlin allowed his sentence to trail off as he reached around his apprentice with his free hand, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving a few slow pumps.

The younger wizard gasped, arching back against his mentor. “No, M-Master,  _ please _ … It’s too much. I-I’ll cum too soon,” he mewled as his hips bucked into his hand.

Merlin gave a low hum as he kissed at Doux’s neck again. “I think it’s just enough, Hisirdoux,” he purred in his ear, “You know… You finish so quickly. I thought I wouldn’t be able to last the whole night, but maybe you’ll be needing that potion before the night is through.”

Doux bit his lip as Merlin started to pump him in time with his thrusts. “Oh lord… Master Merlin, please,” he moaned as his mentor’s thumb rolled over his tip.

“Go ahead, Hisirdoux, we have all night,” the older wizard breathed in his apprentice’s ear, “I’d like to see just how many times I can make you cum.”

Doux shuddered as he felt magic wrapping around his cock under Merlin’s hand. “M-Master what is-“ He winced as Merlin tugged his bun again.

“It’s nothing strange, Hisirdoux. I just don’t want you making a mess of the bed,” Merlin explained as he pumped his hand just a bit faster, enjoying the desperate whine Doux gave at the feeling.

“Oh god… Master Merlin, I’m- oh fuck,” Doux huffed as he came, the magic around his cock catching every drop.

The elder wizard waited a moment for his apprentice to come down before he released his bun and pushed his chest back down into the bed.

Doux’s eyes widened as Merlin started thrusting into him again. He bit his lip as his mentor started to pound into him relentlessly, shoving him into the bed with each thrust. “M-Master Merlin-“ Doux started to groan, but he was quickly cut off as Merlin’s magic covered his mouth.

“Just a moment, Hisirdoux. I’m nearly done,” the master wizard muttered as he gripped Doux’s hips.

The younger wizard let out a muffled moan as Merlin gave a few more harsh thrusts before finally burying himself as deep as he could into him. Doux could feel it as Merlin finished inside of him before the magic on him dissipated.

“Master Merlin,” Doux panted as Merlin slowly pulled out, “God that was amazing…”

“‘Was’?” Merlin scoffed, “We’ve only just started, Hisirdoux. If you’re tired already we can take a short break, but we’re not nearly done.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! More smut? Oh jeez that’s too much! Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Here is chapter 7 (otherwise known as chapter 5.75)

Doux stood, stretching his arms before he turned around to sit on the bed. “Well I’m more than ready for whatever you’d like to do next, Master,” he hummed as he gave his mentor a smug grin.

“Oh really now?” Merlin retorted with his own smirk as he started tugging off his shirt and trousers.

Doux watched wide-eyed as the older wizard undressed. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that this was the first time he’d be seeing him fully nude.

Once again, his build was nothing astounding or even somewhat impressive, but Doux’s heart was pounding at the sight of him anyway. He sucked his lip between his teeth as he noticed Merlin had scars on a good portion of his body.

“Master… God you look good,” the young wizard muttered as his mentor came closer, reaching his hand out to brush his fingers over one of his scars.

Merlin raised a brow as he watched his apprentice marvel at his body. “You don’t need to kiss up to me right now, Hisirdoux. We’ve come too far for that,” he sighed as he took the bottom of Doux’s jacket and started pulling it up.

“I’m not kissing up,” Doux retorted as he helped Merlin remove his jacket, “I really do mean it, Master.” He watched as his mentor tossed the jacket aside and climbed onto the bed beside him.

“Sure. And Morgana is in love with Galahad,” Merlin said sarcastically.

The younger wizard gave a slight pout as he moved to straddle his mentor’s hips. “You can be so cold sometimes,” he breathed before leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips, “Do you think I’d be so eager for this if I didn’t find you attractive?”

Merlin easily returned the kiss as his hands rested on Doux’s hips. “I suppose not. A handsome young man like yourself could have whatever he wanted…”

Doux could feel himself blush at the compliment before he gave an awkward huff of laughter. “I’m not sure about that, but I  _ did _ get exactly what I wanted,” he hummed, bringing his hand back to give Merlin’s length a few strokes before he positioned himself over him.

Merlin gave a content sigh as Doux slowly lowered himself onto his cock. He carefully held his hips to help guide him when he started to move, leaning in to kiss at his neck. “God, Hisirdoux, your ass is perfect,” he groaned.

The younger wizard bit his lip to hold in a needy moan as his mentor gently pushed his hips down for him every time he’d move. “Master Merlin,” he sighed, moving his hands to Merlin’s knees so he could rest his weight on his palms as he rolled his hips.

Merlin smirked as he looked his apprentice over. Now that he was leaning back he could see everything. “You really do have a lovely body, Hisirdoux,” he hummed as his hands started tracing up his sides.

Doux shuddered as Merlin’s hands worked up to his chest. “So you’re the only one allowed to give ‘absurd’ compliments?” he teased.

The elder wizard gave a low hum as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his apprentice’s chest. “Alright alright… But don’t think you’ll get any sort of special treatment for it,” Merlin retorted before sitting up to lie Doux back on the bed.

“This is all the special treatment I need,” the younger wizard sighed blissfully as he reached up to wrap his arms around his mentor’s neck.

Merlin grinned slightly as he started to roll his hips, leaning down to kiss at his apprentice’s neck. “You know, Hisirdoux… It’s so cute when you cling to me like this,” he hummed in Doux’s ear before giving a light nip to his neck.

Doux shuddered at that, nails digging into his back as he felt Merlin give a particularly harsh thrust. “Master Merlin,” he groaned as Merlin continued to kiss at his neck, “God you’re too good at this…”

“You learn a few things when you’ve been around as long as I have, Hisirdoux. How to please your partner is just something any grown man should know,” the master wizard hummed as he sat up to look down at his apprentice.

Doux bit his lip as Merlin gripped his hips and started shoving into him more forcefully. “Lord I love looking up at you like this, Master,” he sighed, rolling his hips to meet his mentor’s thrusts, “You look so good from down here.”

The older wizard smirked at that. “Well you should see the view from up here. I love being able to see how thoroughly you’re enjoying yourself like this,” he purred as his hands started slipping up his sides.

The younger wizard shuddered at the feeling, arching back a bit as Merlin’s thumbs rolled over his nipples. “O-Oh fuck, Master… I’m so close,” he mewled.

“You’re about to cum again already? Well don’t hold back,” Merlin chuckled as he brought his hand down to start pumping Doux’s cock in time with his thrusts, wrapping his length in magic.

Doux bit his lip to contain a loud groan as his hips bucked into his mentor’s hand. “M-Master I-“ His words were cut off by a low moan as he came in Merlin’s hand, his nails digging into his shoulders.

Merlin grinned as he watched his apprentice finish for a second time, pausing once again to let him catch his breath. “Lord it feels so good when you tense around me like that, Hisirdoux,” he teased, slowly starting to roll his hips again as Doux started to relax.

Doux let out a soft whine as his mentor started to move again, but easily complied as he let his body relax. “God, Master Merlin… I love you,” he sighed dreamily as he tilted his head back into the bed.

Merlin paused for a moment at that before giving a low moan and shoving his hips forward again. “Don’t say things like that, Hisirdoux,” he groaned as he quickly picked up a rough pace.

Doux mewled as his mentor slammed into him again and again, his hands moving down to grip the sheets. “B-But Master, I really do lo-“ He was once again cut off as magic covered his mouth, keeping him from finishing that thought.

“That’s too much for me to hear right now, Hisirdoux,” Merlin huffed as he gripped his apprentice’s hips, “Lord I’m close…”

Doux gave a muffled whine as he rolled his hips with the older wizard, reaching up to wrap his arms around him again.

Merlin leaned down to let his apprentice cling to him, pressing a few kisses up his neck. “Just a bit more, Hisirdoux,” he muttered as he gave a few final thrusts.

The younger wizard let out a soft groan as he felt his mentor finish inside him again, the magic covering his mouth dissipating a moment later. “Master Merlin,” he huffed, locking eyes with the older wizard, “I really do love you…”

Merlin sighed softly as he slowly pulled out, reaching up to brush Doux’s hair away from his face. “Hisirdoux, you’re too young to be telling me that. You only think that you love me because we’ve been having sex.”

Doux’s heart sank a bit at that. “So… Are you telling me you don’t love me at all? That we’re just having sex and nothing else?” he mumbled.

Merlin’s face reddened slightly at that as he sat up. “It’s not- I… I do care for you, Hisirdoux. Quite a bit actually. ‘Love’ is just… Well it’s a strong word,” he explained, watching as his apprentice sat up.

“You really can be so cold,” Doux sighed, “But if I have to work to earn your love, then so be it. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

The elder wizard gave a low huff of a sigh. “Let’s just leave it at this for tonight, Hisirdoux. We can just go wash up and call it a night.”

“I suppose I’ll be going then,” the young wizard muttered as he started climbing out of the bed.

“I never said you had to go,” Merlin retorted as he stood with him, “Though if you’d really like to sleep alone then I won’t stop you.”

Doux could feel heat rising to his face at the thought of being able to wake up next to his mentor, but he quickly brushed it aside. “Well if you’re that lonely then I guess I’ll stay,” he hummed, a slight grin tugging at his lips.

“Don’t start getting cheeky now, Hisirdoux,” Merlin half-laughed as he motioned for Doux to follow him to his bathroom.

Doux had to admit, he was a little upset earlier by Merlin’s response to his confession, but he was starting to think Merlin may just be burying his feelings. He definitely didn’t seem like the type to be so open about these things. Either way, Doux planned to keep his promise and make Merlin admit that he loved him no matter what it took.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided that I’ll make this the last chapter for this fic, but that Arthurian Merlin/Modern Douxie story is still definitely coming and is in the works! It’s just going to be it’s own story now. It may still be a little tied to this, but I think I’m going to flesh it out a bit and make it a full story on its own rather than stapling it on here (like this chapter)
> 
> But anyway here’s the final chapter! Not much really going on here other than a quick wrap up so the story isn’t left at “they boned and now they’re going to bed”

When Merlin woke up the next morning he could see just from the light pouring in through the window that they were late getting to work. He started to get up, but when Doux gave a low whine and held him tighter he knew he couldn’t wake him. Instead, the old wizard just sat up and brushed his fingers through his apprentice’s hair, carrying a book across the room to him with magic.

Doux continued to sleep for another hour or so before he finally started to shift and sit up. He gave a groggy smile when he saw his mentor closing his book to look at him. “G’morning love,” he lulled drowsily, “It’s pretty nice wakin’up together, in’nit?”

Merlin couldn’t help but to give a snort of laughter at that. He just wasn’t expecting for that cockney accent to be so drunkenly thick before Doux’s brain fully switched over to being awake. “Good morning, Hisirdoux,” he hummed back, “You know we’re quite late getting to our tasks.”

Doux’s smile faded a bit at that before he let out a low huff. “Well it’s a special occasion. We just spent our first night together!” the young wizard announced, promptly wrapping his arms around his mentor’s neck and leaning in for a ‘good morning’ kiss.

Merlin raised a hand to block said kiss and gently push his apprentice away, ignoring the argumentative whine from the young wizard that followed. “That excuse isn’t going to go over well with the king,” Merlin retorted before he started climbing out of the bed.

Doux grinned as he watched Merlin climb out from under the sheets, still stark naked from the night before. “I really could get used to waking up like this,” he hummed, reaching out for his mentor’s hand to try to bring him back into the bed, “Why don’t we fool around a bit while you think of some brilliant excuse for why we didn’t get anything done today.”

“You really should at least pretend to think about something other than sex, Hisirdoux,” Merlin sighed as he pulled his hand away and headed to his wardrobe to grab his undergarments.

The young wizard pouted once again as he watched his mentor pull on the plain fabric that went under his armor. “Can’t we take just a single day off? Surely the king wouldn’t mind too much…”

The elder wizard cocked a brow at that. “Since when have you known King Arthur to be forgiving?”

Doux couldn’t help but to give a slight shrug and nod. “Yeah… Albeit I never took you as the ‘gentle lover’ type, but here we are,” he hummed as he gave Merlin a coy grin.

“Keep it up and you’ll spend the day milking the slorr,” Merlin warned, giving a slight grin of his own at Doux’s scowl.

“Fine fine… I suppose I’ll get up,” the raven-haired wizard groaned before climbing out of the bed. He knew this was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I really wanted to put in but thought it would be too mean to throw in in the middle of the fic:
> 
> “Doux bit his lip, or lack there of...”
> 
> Like I love my boy but damn he has exactly -10% lip
> 
> More to come later and I’m so very sorry for that


End file.
